righteous_gemstonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Is This the Man Who Made the Earth Tremble
"Is This the Man Who Made the Earth Tremble" is the second episode of the first season of The Righteous Gemstones. Synopsis After discovering Amber, Pontius and Abraham reminiscing about an estranged family member, Jesse tasks his friends with acquiring surveillance footage that could explain the strange events of the night before. Plot There is a flashback to the end scene of episode one, with a view from inside their van and discover a third member of the gang. He must have survived and witnessed the carnage. Returning to the scene of the crime, the Gemstones discuss how their, now missing, foe could have been removed by divine intervention. Noticing a security camera on the near by rim store, the siblings decide to steal it. One of the potential robbers is now convalescing in hospital after being run over by a Cadillac Escalade. It must be noted that humor has been gratefully flowing throughout this escapade, despite the violence and depiction. The third, uninjured scammer discusses with his male counterpart how to conceal their attempt to get rid of their female accomplice’s body before realizing she wasn’t dead; they blame the Gemstones. Jesse then goes home to his family and argues with them all. After being seen to, the blackmailers checked into a hotel; they talk of killing the evangelists. Yet the woman is rightly suspicious of her disposal into a ditch. Switching back to Rimtyme, Jesse’s hapless but violent crew tackle the tough Rim shop manager and take the CCTV system. Taping themselves, the leader of the fraud gang threatens the Gemstones by revealing Jesse’s cocaine habit once more. We learn the unassuming, quieter member is the actual idea originator. His female associate accuses him of throwing her into a ditch with the help of the other, less trustworthy representative. Eli Gemstone is preaching while Jesse, siblings, and crew watch and consider the tape of their attempted murders. Levi, a Gemstones goon, hilariously suggests posting a flyer for the attention of their rivals. In order to assist Jesse, Kelvin enlists his awkward friend at the city’s CCTV center to show them footage and details of the robbers’ vehicle. Fortunately for the Gemstones, it appears that the female criminal destroyed the evidence of Jesse’s misdemeanors. The idiotic fraudster fights with the introverted accomplice over the departed accessory. Subsequently, the Gemstones bribe a hotel desk employee for information on the gang, who’ve now checked out. Consequently, Jesse takes his frustration out on some clay pigeons. He and his wife vow to be honest with one another. The episode ends with the eldest offspring praying, just as a twist is unveiled: his estranged son is the blackmailing mastermind. Cast Main *Danny McBride as Jesse Gemstone *John Goodman as Dr. Eli Gemstone *Adam DeVine as Kelvin Gemstone *Edi Patterson as Judy Gemstone *Tony Cavalero as Keefe Chambers *Cassidy Freeman as Amber Gemstone *Skyler Gisondo as Gideon Gemstone *Walton Goggins as "Baby" Billy Freeman *Gregory Alan Williams as Martin Imari *Tim Baltz as Benjamin Jason "BJ" Barnes *Dermot Mulroney as Rev John Wesley Seasons *Jennifer Nettles as Aimee-Leigh Gemstone Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1